Jack, Forget me not
by Loving-Chakra
Summary: Muffy is a lonely lady who only wants to be loved with a family of her own. She hopes against all hopes that Jack will be able to help her fulfill that dream.


He remembers coming to Forget-Me-Not Valley. It was a peaceful place inhabited by many interesting characters. They welcomed Jack with open arms and just like that he assimilated well into valley life and as a farmer/rancher.

In his first year he was able to grow enough crops, dairy, and eggs to drastically change the valley's economy nicely because Jack never over priced for any of his products; they were always fair.

He really did enjoy the life he had cultivated for himself here and often times remarked on how much happier he was here than in the city were the sky always seemed gray to match perfectly with the grim faces of its inhabitants. He recalls being one too in days were he would monotonously work an office job for decent money; well, decent enough for one person to live off of. He had no family to speak of to support.

His mother died when he was just a little boy learning how to walk on stubby legs, drool often dripping along his un-wiped mouth. He doesn't recall her fondly.

He was raised by his grandmother and grandfather. They were a sweet elderly couple that always had his best interest at heart. His grandfather was a mechanic and taught little Jack how to fix his own possessions while telling the little boy story after story of his 'wild days' as a studly bachelor and how he eventually wound up with a woman that was, in his opinion, too good for him. Whenever he talked of grandma, the old man's face would light up. He would say how grateful he was to have a woman like her who was kind, patient, and loving.

Above all grandpa always said to not go looking for love; it will find you when you're least expecting it to.

Grandma agreed. She was the one who taught him to be a gentleman, to hold doors open for ladies and to really listen when someone is speaking. Those gentle wrinkled hands taught the well-mannered child how to cook, though; he never seemed to get passed the basics.

Jack loved his life with his grandparents. That's why his was devastated when his grandfather passed away. When asked what the cause was the doctor simply said it was his time to go. Grandmother wasn't too upset about her husband leaving her early to go to paradise.

Jack always wondered if it's because she would join him not too long afterwards.

So the young man found himself alone with a rotting job. He worked for five years in the same fashion until, one day, a letter from a man named Takakura arrived. He claimed to be a friend of his father. Jack was skeptical, no doubt. Anyone would be if a letter came and informed them that a parent they had never met gave their son a farm.

In the end he decided to take a chance; his heart told him to.

He loved his animals, and they loved him too because their products were some of the best that he and the residents have ever had. He never short changed them when it came to food and affection.

Affection…

Jack could not deny that once his career had stabilized, (he was no longer hunting the forest floor for breakfast), he felt an empty space in his heart that seemed to echo a need that had yet to be filled. At times when he was alone, like taking a break in the shade or lying alone in bed, this echo would ring deeper than ever.

He knew what it was and how to fix it. But there was a problem. Unlike cooking or tinkering, this could not be sought after. Jack knew that his ache would remain until someone could fill it. And even though he wanted to remain true to his grandfather's lectures on love, he couldn't help but assess the single ladies of Forget-Me-Not Valley.

Although his first year of work was intense, he did not shirk any of the valley people. He talked with everyone and became close friends with many of the men, like Rock. This was the first person he turned to for information on the women.

Jack recalls the sly grin on the fellow bachelor's face when he asked about who was still single. "Buddy! I was wondering when you would start asking. With you being successful and not too bad looking you can probably get any of these babes to go out with you." Four of Rock's fingers rose to symbolize four single ladies in the valley: Celia, Namie, Lumina, and Muffy.

Rock said that all of the women would be good choices for their own unique personalities, but suggested Celia because she would be able to help him out on the farm. The farmer smiled and nodded, thanking Rock for the advice.

Jack knew about Celia, he often purchased his seeds from her when Vista wasn't around. She was a pretty girl with kind gray eyes and silky, dark brown hair. But he couldn't bring himself t feel anything other than friendship for the girl. Marlin was his friend. Jack knew that if he wanted to keep that friend then he would leave Celia be. The man was utterly smitten with the girl.

Namie. She had a rough exterior, but Jack could see the kindness in her. He would sometimes chat with her and she would talk about her travels while Jack told stories of his grandparent's adventures. They got along well, but as luck would have it, Gustafa captured her heart the day he wrote a song, naming it after her. Namie told him it was corny, but that she loved it none the less; she loved him. Jack could tell by how she looked into the flower child's eyes.

Who was he left with? Lumina he supposed. She was a lovely little girl. That was exactly the problem though. Little girl, she was eighteen and the farmer wasn't blind to her affection for him, but he couldn't see her as a woman he could love. He was twenty- six after all and saw the way Rock was looking at her lately. Jack would leave him to her then. After many of Rocks advances, Jack could tell that the little heiress was starting to let the easy going bachelor into her naïve, affectionate heart.

Jack didn't drink too much, but when he did the farmer would walk over to the Blue bar. Muffy often waited on him there, fluttering those smoky eyelashes that hid playful green gems while asking what he wanted to drink. She was lovely. Jack could admit that, but he never followed any of her advances; he had too much work to do for any romantic relationships. In any case Muffy always seemed to have a boyfriend. This never set well with Jack because none of them ever committed to Muffy which angered the farmer. He knew that Muffy wasn't the most intelligent girl out there, but much like her hair, her heat was gold and she didn't deserve to have her heart broken so many times. He also noticed that each time she broke up with a boyfriend those gems became duller and more cracked; he hated it.

On one fateful night, Jack could not sleep. Winter had set in, making Jack's work load significantly less strenuous. He didn't have to worry about crops; therefore, he didn't have to wake up as early. With this reasoning Jack decided to put on his jacket and head out to the blue bar. Hopefully Muffy would serve him a drink and listen to one of his farm stories that she seemed to like so much.

Muffy wasn't there and Griffen was worried. Jack was too because, knowing Muffy, she wasn't wearing enough to shield her body from the chilly winds of outside. Jack said that he would go look for her seeing as Griffin had his hands full with customers.

"Where are you Muffy?" whispered Jack. He had searched from the beach to Lumina's mansion, but he couldn't find Muffy. He was getting scared. Where was she? As Jack walked passed Rubie's inn he heard someone softly sobbing. Further ahead he could spot a blond head of hair shivering fiercely. He quickened his pace. He stood aside from her, his labored breath coming out in icy, smoky puffs descending into the night sky. She was sobbing so hard into her hands that she didn't realize another person's presence. "Why can't I find a nice guy to be with?! Am I really so bad or boring a person not to deserve a decent guy? I don't want to grow into an old woman serving drinks with a walking stick!"

"You'll find someone one day. I have a feeling that you will. You just have to wait for him."

Startled, Muffy looked up to see a solemn looking Jack staring down at her. "Jack?" He nodded. The trembling girl's teary, red stained eyes blinked before burying her head into her lap. "Please go away Jack."

"Why? It doesn't look like you should be alone."

"Because I look horrible and pathetic, besides, I should get used to being alone like this," she shuttered. Jack could see Muffy trembling even harder. He frowned and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. For a moment the woman stilled, shocked at the warm hand touching her. "Let's get you back to the Blue Bar. It's too cold out here. You'll catch a cold."

"No!" Muffy shouted. "I don't want to go back to the Blue Bar right now. It's depressing. I will not go! I'd rather stay here and freeze."

"Muffy…I won't let you stay out here."

It was a silent for a moment. Muffy could hear footsteps sinking into the snow, hoping that Jack had given up on her and went home. But a large part of her was disappointed. She really liked Jack and was hoping against all odds that he would stay and warm the rest of her body like he did with her shoulder.

She had a crush on Jack for the longest time. In her books he was, by far, the most handsome of the men in Forget-Me-Not Valley. He was also kind and hard working. She lost count of how many nights she spent fantasizing about being with Jack, to touch and kiss him. But she wasn't a fool. Even though the bachelorette list had slowly dwindled to Lumina and herself, she still knew that Jack would never pick her. Lumina was younger, smarter, pretty, and richer than herself. Why on Earth would Jack pick her? Why indeed…

Muffy sighed. "I was hoping that you would stay."

"I'm still here."

Muffy looked up and to her surprise he was still present. He smiled, amused. He wrapped her slim wrist around his hand, pulling her up. She was so light. "If you won't go to the Blue Bar then you'll just have to have a slumber party with me."

"Jack…" The woman blushed, turning a pretty shade of pink. "I-is that okay?"

"If I say it is then it is. Let's go."

Jack tugged a little on her wrist to get her to move forward, but as soon as Muffy tried to take a step she stumbled greatly, almost falling. Jack caught her and steadied her against his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief before looking down to see if Muffy was alright. He noticed that her cheeks were rather red at this point…His were probably a little red too. Jack also noticed that her high-heeled feat were blue. Realizing that she couldn't possibly walk, Jack easily took her into his arms. Muffy let out a gasp, arms clung tightly around his neck. Jack chuckled, "Relax Muffy. I'm not going to let you fall."

It was warm and comforting to be in Jack's home, though it was a tad messy. "If I were his wife this house would be spotless." She would clean it right now if she could, but at the moment her body was a cold mess. Thankfully Jack had seen to it that she was snug in his bed with one of his shirts and short to dress in. He also left the tv on for her to watch until he got back from Griffins to tell him that Muffy was safe but wasn't coming back for the night. Honestly Muffy could care less if she didn't go back at all. Sure she loved Griffin; he was like family, but Jack's home felt so much more comforting.

The front door creaked open. Jack was home. "Are you feeling any better Muffy?"

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you. I hope I'm not being too much of a burden. I just can't bring myself to go back there yet." Jack nodded, "I know. And I don't want you to go back until you do feel better. I can understand how a bar wouldn't feel too comforting what with a lot of your customers coming to drown their sorrows." He then proceeded to take his large clunky boots off before grabbing some clothes, quickly changing into them in the bathroom. It was getting rather late and the farmer did have some work to do tomorrow, but before he could bring himself to sleep he had to have a serious talk with Muffy. Even though she looked better, even smiling at him once or twice, her eyes still had a sorrow that seemed to be stitched within her being. He had to try and fix that.

His body sank into his bed as he made himself comfortable for what was to come. Muffy wasn't very sure on what Jack was planning. But if he decided to kiss her then she would all but comply. But he remained a good distanceto her disa ppointment.

"Muffy."

"Yes Jack?"

"Please tell me what's got you so upset. I hate to see such a wonderful, happy person so down"

"Jack…"

"Is there more to the story then what I overheard?"

She blushed heavily, "No. What you heard is all that's bothering me. I really don't want to be alone." She could feel tears budding from her throbbing eyes. The bed let out a slight creek as Jack leaned in and cleared the corners of Muffy's cheeks. "Try not to cry Muffy. I want to help. How can I help?" His voice held a hint of disparity. Something that made Muffy believe Jack wasn't being dishonest.

She didn't know what possessed her to do this, but she did it. She whimpered and buried herself within Jack in a fraught embrace, hoping that he wouldn't push her away in disgust.

Time seemed to still as they were locked within each other. Muffy could hear his heart beating frantically while Jack's mind was a chaotic mess wondering what to do. He had never been this close to a woman before in such an intimate atmosphere. He could feel her soft body pressed so closely against the contours of his being and it made involuntarily shiver and return her embrace as best he could.

Muffy felt so blessed at that moment. A few minutes must have gone by already and Jack still hadn't moved an inch. He merrily stroked her hair and occasionally, her back. And yet Muffy didn't feel like it was enough. She longed to make her dreams a reality and feel his lips on her. To thank him like she had done with so many other men, but unlike all of those men, she felt sincerely cared for by the farmer.

In the end, if Jack didn't accept her, then she would at least know that he would let her down gently, but something deep inside told a different story, that Jack was her last chance at true happiness. If she wasn't with him then there would be no other man. She was sure that her life would continue on. She would find happiness, but there would always be something missing, a life wish left unfulfilled. She hadn't told Jack what other worries she held. She also wanted a family to call her own. She wanted to experience a little one inside her tummy and to have her love stroke her stomach affectionately.

She dared to go further and pulled away from Jack just enough to seal her lips with his own. She let out a breathy moan as Jack responded to her call, he groaned, cautiously moving his slightly chapped lips against her own.

What first began as a sweet and tender testing of lips became and thorough exploration of mouths. Muffy's hands grasped dark thick hair while Jack caressed her cheeks with warm, calloused hands.

Eventually the pair had to breathe, and with one last kiss they slowly drew from one another, saliva forming from their glossy lips like a silver string, still connecting the two. Neither cared enough to wipe it away. Jack gazed at Muffy in a stupor of what exactly transpired. In front of him was a beautiful flushed Muffy with eyes like gems, looking at him like he was the only object of her desires. Maybe she was for all her knew. But he felt something as Muffy smiled brilliantly at him. He felt it even more when lights were extinguished and he reluctantly complied to sleep in his bed with her, only allowing their hands to touch.

"Muffy?" asked the farmer. He was greeted with a light hum ending in a question like manner. "Why did you kiss me?" Muffy was silent. She rolled over, facing Jack. Her golden hair spilled over her shoulders. With a small smile and twinkling eyes she asked, "Why did you kiss me back?"

**A/N: Oh man! This was a long, mushy chapter. But I hope that it was enjoyable. The M-rating for this fic will be earned shortly, and no, it won't be for cursing or violence ;)**

**Have a pleasant day!**


End file.
